Inevitable
by Dr.McDreamy
Summary: Troyella, This is set straight after the song Gotta Go My Own Way in HSM2, first ever HSM fic, I suck at summary's please Read and Review


This Is My First Ever High School Musical Fanfic, It's set after, The Song Gotta Go My Own Way Please Read and Review

* * *

_[Troy_

_What about us?__What about __evrything__ we've been through?_

_[Gabriella_

_What about trust?_

_[Troy_

_You know I never wanted to hurt __you_

_[Gabriella_

_And what about me?_

_[Troy_

_What am I supposed to do?_

_[Gabriella_

_I gotta leave but __Ill__ m__iss you_

_[Troy_

_I'll__ miss you_

_[Gabriella_

_So __Ive__ got to move on and be who I am_

_[Troy_

_Why do you have to go?_

_[Gabriella_

_I just __dont__ belong here, I hope you understand_

_[Troy_

_Im__ trying to understand_

_[Gabriella_

_We might find our place in this world someday__But at least for now_

_[Troy_

_I want you to stay_

_[Gabriella_

_I wanna __go__ my own way__I__;ve__ got to move on and be who I am_

_[Troy_

_What about us?_

_[Gabriella_

_I just __dont__ belong here, I hope you understand_

_[Troy_

_Im__ trying to understand_

_[Gabriella_

_We might find our place in this world someday__But at least for now__I gotta __go__ my own way_I gotta go my own wayI gotta go my own way

As she handed him her necklace with a T on it a tear slowly fell down her cheek.

"Maybe we just weren't meant to be," said Gabriella

"I knew from the moment I met you we were meant to be,"

"You're not the troy I fell for,"

"Yes I am, I haven't change,"

"Troy, you think that you haven't change but to everyone else you have, I don't know you anymore,"

"Gabby, please don't do this don't walk away from us,"

"Troy,"

"Gabby... "

"I'll miss you," she half sang have said

As he watched her walk away, he knew this was it, it was over,"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

He stormed into the resort, looking for Sharpay, she was standing by the stage preparing for her practice performance.

"Oh Troy, I'm so glad you made it,"

"Sharpay," he half said half yelled

"A word," he said and dragged her to the side.

"It's over, you ruined my life Sharpay, thanks to you all my friends and Gabby won't even talk to me, you think because you have money you have power, well let me tell you this, you will not run or ruin my life any more, I QUIT,"

"You cannot do this," she shrieked

"Watch Me,"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

As troy woke up the next morning he knew he had to do something, to fix the mess he had created. He got up and shoved on his wildcats tee-shirt and basketball shorts. He jumped into his car and drove to Chad's.

He knocked on the door and Mrs Danford answered

"Hello Mrs Danford, is Chad in?"

"Yea he is in the TV room,"

"Thanks,"

He knocked the door lightly and walked in. Chad looked around to see who it was, once he saw it was troy he turned back around to focus on the TV.

"Oh so you finally come off your pedestal and come and talk to me,"

"I was never on any pedestal,"

"Yes you were, except I think you were to high to notice any of the rest of us,"

"Look, I know you probably don't care right now but I quit, which means no more red hawks or scholarships for me,"

"You did what?" he asked

"Gabriella told me a few home truths before we broke up,"

"YOU BROKE UP,"

"yeah, look dude I'm sorry for everything, I was a jerk, I really forgot who my true team mates were, and I let you all down and well I'm sorry,"

"Yeah me too, I never supported you when you needed me the most,"

"So how are you going to get Gabby back,"

"I don't know Chad, I just don't know,"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

As Taylor looked at her best friend, she looked a mess, her hair was all over the place, her eyes were puffy and her face was pale, this was not the Gabriella she knew. She wasn't even talking all she knew was that her and Troy were over, which didn't seem right since they were the perfect couple.

"I don't know how to exist in a world where he doesn't," she said

"I know sweetie I know,"

Suddenly Gabriella's cell started to ring, Taylor picked It up and read the name off the screen _Troy. _

"Hello," Gabriella answered bluntly

"Look Gabby I know you probably don't want to talk to me right now but I need you to come to the window just now,"

As she approached she could see him and Chad standing in her front garden with a boom box and a microphone, suddenly music came on and he began to sing.

_Do you remember when we were just kids, __and cardboard boxes took us miles from what we would miss?__School yard conversations taken to heart, __and laughter took the place of everything we knew we were not. __I want to break every clock. __the__ hands of time could never move again. _

_We could stay in this moment for the rest of our lives. __Is it over now hey, hey is it over now? _

_I want to be your last first kiss __that you'll ever have. __I want to be your last first kiss._

_Amazing how life turns out, the way that it does._

_We end up hurting the worst, the only ones we really love._

_I want to break every clock. __the__ hands of time could never move again._

_We could stay in this moment for the rest of our lives. __Is it over now hey, hey is it over now? _

_I __want to be your last first kiss __that you'll ever have. __I want to be your last first kiss. _

At this point Gabby ran downstairs and was shocked to see so many people standing outside

_Is it over now hey, hey is it over now?_

_Is it over now hey, hey it's not over now_

_I want to be your last first kiss __that you'll ever have. __I want to be your last first love __that you'll ever have._

_Lying here beside me, palms and eyes open wide, __I want to your last first kiss __for all time._

At the very end of the song she jumped into his arms and kissed him but they were interrupted by the sound of clapping and cheering

* * *

If you want me to continue i will 


End file.
